


Los Días Del Futuro Pasado

by SaitaM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaitaM/pseuds/SaitaM





	

El viento impactaba en los arboles del bosque de beacon hills, como si la tormenta que se acercaba podría destruir la ciudad entera. Dos chicos corrían como podían, asustados, con su ropa bañada de sangre. Uno de ellos se encontraba con un corte en el torso, apoyado en su compañero, era un poco mas bajo que el otro, su piel era de un color chocolate, sus rasgos faciales eran asiáticas. el otro miraba con preocupación la herida de su amigo, su sangre estaba poniéndose negra y no podían detenerse a pensar que hacer, el era un poco delgado y tenia ojos azules que se llenaba de tristeza y preocupación. El mas bajo se detiene contra un árbol y le dice al otro:

"Déjame aquí, te daré tiempo para que huyas" mientras decía esto, su compañero lo tomaba del brazo tratando de que avanzara "Basta, sabes que no ahí tiempo"

"Siempre hay tiempo para proteger a los que quieres" respondió con suplica en su voz, luego se aparto unos pasos hacia atrás y empezó a dibujar cosas con sus dedos "Nos dará tiempo, ahora vayámonos de este lugar"

y así avanzaron hacia el Nemeton,  donde pusieron una copa y una luz verde los envolvió en una burbuja traslucida verdosa, cuando se cubrieron en la burbuja, el herido se desmayo y empezó a toser sangre.

"¡¡¡Minho!!! Minho, Minho quédate conmigo, no te rindes, eres Minho" dijo en suplicas su compañero, entre sacudidas y lagrima, en los arbustos aperase una criatura. aunque es demasiado tarde, un brillo los baña y desaparecen de donde estaban.

* * *

 


End file.
